Fascism
Fascism is a commonly used derogatory term in today's society. Many will use this word to describe another person or country in a negative light. But does anyone know what Fascism really is? Is it Corporatism? And if so, what is Corporatism? This article will provide you with a basic understanding of what Fascism really is, withouth the negative bias. Economics Economically, Fascism is a middle point between capitalism and socialism. It takes the best aspects of capitalism (self-motivation) and socialism (providing basic needs). The difference between socialism and the Fascist economic system (also known as Corporatism) is that it is only the citizen, who is required to be a productive member of society (or dependents such as children and the elderly, who receive the benefits). On the larger scale, industries vital to the Nation's functioning are nationalized and organized into corporations. These Corporations, or national syndicates, are made of up of representative bodies of the workers and the corporate managers who are both required to compromise on things such as wages and other relevant matters. The State will decide when no decision can be made internally. They are not permitted to make decisions that would be deemed unhealthy for the nation, other industries, or the people. Each corporation has an educated council and leader who intervenes only when necessary. Government Fascism recognizes the necessity of good leadership. A nation needs a competent leader chosen by merit, not by wealth or blood. With leadership comes the great responsibility of the Nation's affairs. The Leader must take full responsibility for how the Nation is doing and will be held accountable accordingly. The Leader has almost absolute authority. At the same time he is held responsible and it is in his best interest to lead with integrity, keeping the Nation and it's people as the highest priority. Under him are chosen competent Leaders who are knowledgeable in their respective fields. They also must accept full responsibility for what has been entrusted to them and everyone under their leadership. Leaders may have councils of other experts, but the final decision and responsibility are always in the Leader's hands. This is in sharp contrast to the democratic system...where representative bodies make decisions and rarely is anyone held accountable (or the right person for that matters). In this way it is in the self interest of every leader to do the best to serve his Nation and people. Foreign Policy Fascism is not an export of philosophy. Fascist governments tend not to want to get involved in foreign disputes. Even economically they tend to want much more self reliance than globalist-capitalist nations. Production and vital industry are desired to be held within the Nation if possible. This provides jobs for the people and eliminates the reliance on foreign nations who may use this leverage as a weapon against a Nation. Each Fascist Nation must take into consideration its specific situation. While some nations may be required to trade for vital resources, most should be self reliant. Trading for things other than vital resources is permissible as the nation will ensure its domestic products are favored at home. Domestic Social Policy Fascism does not seek to restrict individual liberties as is so often parroted by those who have self interest in the capitalist system. Fascism allows individuals all rights that do not violate other people's freedoms, or harm society at large. The idea of freedom in contemporary society states you have the liberty to do whatever you want with few restrictions, no matter how it harms society at large. Unlike this definition the Fascist does not recognize society harming behaviors as personal rights. The Nation reserves the right to restrict behaviors and promotion of behaviors that harm the youth for instance. An example would be the glorification of drug use on TV and movies or forming subversive groups. In the Fascist system, every Citizen is part of the Government and has a say in their respective field, and community. They are encouraged to express any critical ideas with the purpose of reform as long as they so through the government and not outside of it. Opposition parties and political groups outside of the government are banned, for they infect the population with dissent. Disunity and dissent plague a Nation and are always the cause of its downfall, not external factors. There is no minority being left out who seeks power. Everyone is included and concedes the decision making to their leaders who will surely pay the price for showing bad judgment. An Important Note: It is important to understand that Fascism is highly specialized to the nation that it is being manifested in. Because it is a nationalistic philosophy and form of government, many of the specific policies depend higly on that nations circumstances. Gallery These are symbols of Fascism: Heil, or Sieg Heil.jpg|Nazi greeting Гитлер.jpg|Adolf Hitler Flag_of_the_NSDAP_(1920–1945).svg.png|Flag of the Third Reich